Love is in the Air
by Legendofstarlord
Summary: Spock is in trouble, he forgot Valentines day. Will he be able to make it up to Christine?


**Disclaimer: don't own any of them :(**

**A/N: thought this would make an interesting story :) for anyone who would like to know thy'la is the Vulcan word for love, or Brother, I am using it as love. Also big thanks to Lucida_Lowens for the lyrics :)**

_**Love is in the Air**_

I wish my mother had spent me more time teaching me about earth customs. Maybe then this incident could have been avoided, and Christine would be speaking to me. The events leading to Christine's immense sadness started two days ago.

~~ooOoo~~

"Spock" I turn around and meet Christine, my joy, my thy'la.

"Yes Christine?" She gives me a gleeful look. I wonder what she is planning.

"What do you have planned for us in two days?" My mind starts to quickly go over the events of that morning. The Captain, Uhura, Checkov, Sulu, and Scotty had all been on the bridge. I believe Uhura was humming the song "Love is in the Air." The Captain was whispering conspiratorially to yeoman Rand who was blushing madly and giggling. Checkov and Sulu were discussing what the other had planned for the fourteenth. The Captain grinned one last time at his Rand and made a ship wide announcement.

"Attention Crew, this is your Captain speaking. On February fourteenth by the earth calendar we will celebrate the holiday by holding a dance in recreation room 4. All senior personal are required to attend and bring a date. Kirk out." Most unusual, I wonder what holiday is on the fourteenth.

I really need to think of a response to Christine's question.

"The Captain is holding a dance; I thought we could attend that." Hopefully the Captains peculiar plans will help me gain enough time to figure out what the fourteenth is.

"Oh, is that all Spock?" Apparently it was not enough.

"I have other plans Christine, they however are a secret." Maybe that will allow me my escape.

"Okay Spock, I won't enquire too much." She sounded much more excited and far happier. I really need to figure out what is going on. Sadly though, I did not get a chance to that day. The Captain had an away team beam down to the surface of an unknown and uninhabited planet. By the time we returned to the ship I had forgotten about the fourteenth. The next day passed uneventfully enough, until that night. I was preparing my station for the night shift when I heard the Captain ask who Uhura was going with to the dance. The dance, I had forgotten all about the dance. Christine would be so upset! I had very little time to research what was going on tomorrow. I had supper with Christine that night and her mind was focused solely on the dance. She inquired as to what I would wear, what time would I pick her up, etc. She told me she planned on wearing a pale blue dress and we should try and match. She did not leave my quarters until very late. Having left me with a very exhilarating kiss she completely wiped my mind of the dance. I only remembered when I heard the morning roister. Time was quickly running out. It was only 10 hours till the dance; I would not have time to research today. Perhaps I could just show up at the dance with Christine and find out there. Yes, that should work quite nicely, or so I thought. Christine was waiting for me out side of the turbo lift, she looked sad.

"Hello Christine, is something wrong?"

"Spock, do you really have no idea?" She is on the verge of tears, what have I done?

"I sincerely apologize, what have I forgotten?"

""Spock! It's valentines day! You really forgot, how could you!" she burst in to tears and ran down the hall. Valentines Day, I remember now, it's the earth holiday celebrating romance. My thy'la thinks I do not love her. I am at a loss at what to do, how can I show her I love her with out showing emotion? Being Vulcan is making this relationship difficult, she is not acting logical at all. I decide to try and explain; maybe she will understand that I did not realize it was Valentines Day. I head to her quarters and buzz her.

"Who is it?" she sounds like she has been crying.

"It's Spock."

"Go away!" This is not going well.

"Chrsitine, please allow me to explain, I..." I was abruptly cut off.

"No, go away! Don't make me call security!" I really have made her mad. I walk away from her door and try to decide what to do. It is two hours till the dance, and now she may not be going. I have ruined her valentines day. A plan started to form in my head, perhaps it would work.

The rest of the day passed uneventful. An hour before the dance I was relieved at my station and went to my quarters to get ready. I decided on a black Vulcan robe with a pale blue lining, I had often been told it was quite striking. According to Uhura, Christine would be attending the dance alone, now would be the perfect chance to put my plan into action. I snuck into the party undetected, Christine was over in the far corner; the word stunning could not do her justice. Her hair was in an upsweep with part of the back down. Her dress was magnificent pale blue chiffon; it was a scoop neck, with a low cut back. The top was rather form fitting, but flowed out in to a soft airy skirt. The party was just starting when I arrived. I looked around and noticed a lot of pink and red. There were hearts and flowers everywhere. It was clearly a romantic theme. Jim was accompanied by Rand, she was wearing a pale orange dress rather suggestively cut. Uhura was with Scotty, she wore a gold dress that suited her skin tone quite brilliantly. Doctor McCoy was with a nurse, I believe her name was Ogawa. Checkov and Sulu were both with ensigns whom I was unfamiliar with. There were about twenty other crew members, most of whom I knew. This would be perfect, father told me that terran woman love it when you give public displays of affection, it would be hard to find a more public display. I snuck upto the maestro and made a request, he agreed. I climbed up on the stage and grabbed a microphone, hopefully this would work. I scan the crowd for Chrisitne, she is still in the croner, we lock eyes.

"I would like to dedicate this song to my thy'la, Christine." Here we go. I looked at Christine and began to sing:

"Feel the rain falling down on me  
I call your name, I miss you, can't you see  
I'll take the blame, we should never be apart  
Tell me what can I do to get you back into my heart

To make a mistake is only human  
And now I've learned my lesson, that's for sure  
'Cause I never thought that you would say goodbye  
And love would walk out the door

Why die I look in a different direction  
When you were right here with me all the time  
When your heart was crying out for affection  
I guess that I was blind, now baby I....

Feel the rain falling down on me  
I call your name, I miss you, can't you see  
I'll take the blame, we should never be apart  
Tell me what can I do to get you back into my heart

Your shadow of love is still beside me  
When I close my eyes your face is all I see  
But I don't intend to spend my whole life dreaming  
I need you right here with me

I was so wrong taking your love for granted  
I couldn't see how I hurt you inside  
Now I know you're all that I ever wanted  
Can't get you off my mind, and that's why I....

Feel the rain falling down on me  
I call your name, I miss you, can't you see  
I'll take the blame, we should never be apart  
Tell me what can I do to get you back into my heart

(Back into my heart) Feel the rain  
(Back into my heart) Oh oh oh.........

Why did I look in a different direction  
When you were right here with me all the time  
When your heart was crying out for affection  
I guess that I was blind, now baby I....

Feel the rain falling down on me  
I call your name, I miss you, can't you see  
I'll take the blame, we should never be apart  
Tell me what can I do to get you back into my heart  
Feel the rain falling down on me  
I call your name (I call your name) I miss you, can't you see  
I'll take the blame (Oh oh oh.....) We should never be apart  
(Tell me what can I do to get you.....) I want you back with me  
(Tell me what can I do to get you.....) I need you, can't you see  
Tell me what can I do to get you back into my heart."

That was probably the most emotional thing I have ever done. I love Christine and needed to let her know, this was a very logical way of doing it. I walk of the stage and head towards my thy'la. She closes the gap between us and smothers me in a warm embrace, I do believe it worked. We danced for the rest of the night, I admit I had been wary about all the teasing I would likely receive from Jim and Leonard tomorrow, but getting to dance with Christine was worth any amount of teasing.

**A/N: so what do you think? please R &R!!!**


End file.
